


Don't Play With Fire

by Kimmy



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Badass, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Christian may be used to bullying, but Mason refuses to get used to it.





	Don't Play With Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> Little Tumblr drabble I thought to share here too.  
> Also I am enraged even Christian/Sydney is a thing on ao3 but Ashzera isn't. And I shall change that.

When Mason stopped in his tracks, at first Christian didn’t realize what was happening. Only as he noticed his boyfriend turning around, glaring at the two Moroi who just passed them, he realized the guys were indeed talking shit about him (intentionally loud) when they passed them.

He didn’t even notice. He was just used to it and filtered those things out. But even after a few months of them dating, Mason still seemed horribly stubborn in teaching the bullies a lesson.

Christian sighed. It was adorable, in a way. He had to admit it the whole talk behind their back affected him more than he assumed it would because usually, he stuck to the attic and other corners of his, avoiding people and not hearing most of that. After Mason dragged him out of his shell, which took weeks and a lot of tension on both sides, he was forced to interact with people or at least be in their vicinity.

It stung, to be close enough to actually hear them talk about him. But he had years of practice, and he didn’t really care that much. He only set people on fire if they talked shit about Mason for dating him.

“Mason…”

Christian grabbed the dhampir’s arm before Mason could follow the guys with fists clenched. He ignored the pleading gaze, firmly shaking his head. 

“Mason, it’s been months. You should have gotten used to it.”

“I shouldn’t get used to it, and you shouldn’t  _be_  used to it, Chris. And  _he_  should know better after the black eye I gave him last week.”

Mason growled in the direction the bullies disappeared in, and Christian’s eyes widened.

“Black eye… What?! Oh God, I can’t let you out of site for a second or you’ll be starting fights. You know, the school’s policy of training dhampir kids into assassins is all fun and games but it makes you guys aggressive.”

Mason raised a very unimpressed eyebrow and looked like he wanted to say something but just then a Dhampir girl passed then, coughing something that sounded suspiciously like “Strigoi faggots”.

“Please?” Mason looked at her, turning pleading eyes to his boyfriend. “I didn’t give her a black eye yet! Gotta do the obligatory one time. Just as a warning.”

Christian sighed and gave up.

“I think you should leave this type of thing to me.” 

Just before she rounded the corner, the girl’s hair caught on fire.

“Come on, we’ll be late for class.” 

Christian smirked, tugging a grinning Mason in the other direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at @kimmyhunter  
> Yell at me on Twitter @kingabudzyn  
> 


End file.
